


From cell to cell (Tumblr Request)

by seiraswriting



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Bellamy Blake - Freeform, F/M, Murphy has friends, Sad Bellamy, Worried Bellamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seiraswriting/pseuds/seiraswriting
Summary: Bellamy and reader have feelings for each other, that part is clear, or so it seemed until Bellamy sleeps with Raven. Reader finds out and chooses to leave camp because what else do you do in the ground when someone breaks your heart? You willingly venture into the lion's den.





	From cell to cell (Tumblr Request)

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: swearing, torture (not graphic)

READER'S POV

I was helping Murphy clean the meat that the hunting teams had brought back and I was starting to get tired of it. I was tired of being enclosed inside the camp; yeah, it was bigger than the cell I had been in the Ark, but it was still a cell. In case it wasn't clear by now, I didn't like being imprisoned.

\- "We could be out there." –I groaned for what seemed like the 100th time.

\- "Y/N, you know it's not safe out there. Look what happened to me the..."

\- "No, no." –I quickly cut him off, not wanting to relieve those days again- "I mean, I know that; what I meant is that we could be living freely out there without the Ark if it weren't for those stupid Grounders."

\- "Your point?"

\- "I'm pissed they are ruining our lives." –I sighed annoyed, throwing my hands in the air- "It's like being back up there!"

\- "And what do you suggest?"

\- "How many of them could there be?"

\- "Hundreds?"

\- "Thousands most probably." –Raven walked past beside us- "Cleaning duty, huh?"

\- "Yeah, apparently I'm too weak to go out there."

\- "Bellamy said that because he is into you and doesn't want you to get hurt." –Murphy smiled to himself.

\- "I hate being treated like a piece of crystal silverware." –I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest, knife still on hand.

\- "And you agreed because you like him too and you want to stay on his good side to get some benefits out of it and..."

\- "What's with the long face?" –I ignored Murphy's latest comment, cutting him off before he said something I'd made him regret later and focused back on Raven.

\- "It's nothing." –she smiled.

\- "You're a terrible liar, Reyes. The last time I saw you walking around like a zombie was when... Oh, it's Finn, isn't it?"

I didn't know Raven that much, but everyone in camp was aware by now of the love-triangle between Finn, Clarke and her.

\- "We broke up and I'm trying to get over it."

\- "Whatever you did wasn't effective at all." –I chuckled, slightly amused- "I'd suggest..."

\- "Don't suggest breaking something." –Murphy laughed beside me.

\- "Well, do you have a better idea?" –I turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised.

\- "Of course, I do: sleep with someone else."

\- "I already tried that." –Raven sighed.

\- "Then they didn't make a good job." –I laughed- "Who was it anyway?"

\- "You are so nosy." –Murphy shoved me with his elbow, making me move away from him.

\- "I'm just trynna get the info on whom not to sleep with." –I stuck my tongue out at him- "Maybe you should too."

\- "We both know you have your eye on someone already."

\- "Whatever." –I pushed him playfully to the side.

\- "Fine." –he turned to Raven- "Who was it? For future reference, obviously."

\- "Bellamy." –Raven answered dryly- "It was a bad idea."

\- "You had sex with Bellamy?!" –Murphy almost yelled.

\- "I just said so."

\- "I'm going to break his face."

\- "Murphy..."

\- "No, Y/N." –he moved away- "It's not ok."

\- "What is he talking about." –Raven looked at me.

\- "If everyone must know now..." –I rolled my eyes unwillingly- "I may have a thing for Bellamy..."

\- "May?" –Murphy mocked me- "Y/N..."

\- "Ugh, shut up." –I shoved him away- "I just thought he may have had a thing for me too, but I clearly was wrong."

\- "I'm going to give him a piece of my mind and then..."

\- "Murphy, stop!" –I grabbed his arm- "This is my problem, I'll deal with it. I don't need you on his bad side again."

\- "I'm sorry, Y/N, I..." –Raven started- "I didn't know."

\- "Raven, it's okay. I really don't care."

\- "Oh, but you do."

\- "Unless you want to get a nose job down here, I'd suggest shutting your mouth, John."

* * *

MURPHY'S POV

Y/N was like family to me since we were on the Ark and we had been almost inseparable until I was locked up and being completely taken aback when I saw her down here too. I had known of her growing feelings for Bellamy probably before she even realized; it was no secret I didn't have the best relationship with Bellamy but, if my friend liked him, who was I to oppose; that is, until this.

\- "Y/N Y/L/N! I am not going to sit here and watch you diminish yourself for that asshole who only wants to stick it up somewhere!" –I looked at Raven- "No offense."

\- "Non-taken."

\- "Good, because I'm going for a walk before I do break something." –she moved away- "Or someone." -I followed her, full intention of having a long conversation with her to make sure she was okay and she didn't actually explode or hurt herself- "Alone. Thanks."

\- "Fine." –I agreed reluctantly- "Stay inside the camp."

\- "What do you think I'm going to do? Tip-toe my way out of here just because I got my heart broken?" –she threw her hands in the air, knife still on hand.

\- "That's exactly what I know you'd try to do just because you have very little respect for your own safety. Give that knife."

\- "I'm just not a coward chicken." –she rolled her eyes at me as I placed my hand in front of her so that she'd hand me the weapon- "Fine."

\- "You mean danger turns you on?" –I half-joked, placing the knife on the table- "You're just irresponsible and reckless."

\- "I think you meant 'brave and adventurous'."

\- "Luckily for both of us, we have walls now."

\- "Whatever, John."

\- "I'm giving you 10 minutes, then I'm looking for you!" -I yelled at her retrieving figure- "I'll let you fight me if you need it!"

I knew Y/N liked to hide her feelings and bottle them up until they exploded; that's the only reason I gave her some time alone, to let her think about it and calm down because, even if she didn't show it, I knew she was mad and hurt, and bad things happened when she felt that way. Bellamy was just lucky Y/N didn't want to hurt him because I was sure she would, no matter how much bigger and stronger he was.

\- "Where's Bellamy?"

\- "How should I know?" –Raven raised an annoyed eyebrow at me- "What? We just had sex, I don't monitor him." –she looked towards where Y/N had left- "I swear I didn't know; I'd have never..."

\- "It's not your fault." –I started to move away- "It's Bellamy's... like everything else."

I made my way around camp and towards Bellamy's tent; seeing he was in there, I burst inside almost tearing down the whole thing.

\- "You."

\- "What do you want, Murphy." –he moved away from me and outside the tent.

\- "You slept with Raven." –I raised my voice and he stopped dead in his tracks.

\- "How..."

\- "Why are you playing Y/N like this?" –I cut him off- "I'm going to break your face."

\- "Murphy, let it go." –Y/N appeared out of nowhere.

\- "I thought you were going for a walk." –I crossed my arms over my chest- "To calm down, you know?"

\- "And I thought you were going to sit and wait for me to be back to reprimand me and hopefully with a bottle of booze but I guess we were both wrong."

\- "Y/N..." –Bellamy approached her.

\- "Mmm?"

She looked up at him, I had no idea what she had done to be so calm in so little time; I was sure she would get in a fight with him but here she was, cool as a cucumber.

\- "Can we talk?"

\- "We are talking."

\- "Just us." –he glanced at me for a second before turning his attention back to Y/N.

\- "Are you going to lie to me about your feelings again?" –she raised an unimpressed eyebrow at him- "Because I really don't wanna hear it."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "If you did have feelings for me, you have a terrific way of showcasing it."

\- "But I..."

\- "Save it. I don't give a fuck." –she waved him off- "I'm only here to make sure my boy over there doesn't get in an unnecessary fight." –she looked at me.

\- "I wasn't..."

\- "Does "I'm going to break your face" ring any bells?"

\- "Yeah, you say that a lot."

\- "Fuck off, John." –she flipped me the finger- "You wanna get into a fight with Bellamy? Be my fucking guest, you'll save me the time and the energy it'll take me to break both your faces."

And there it was: the anger and frustration I had been expecting to make an apparition sooner or later. Now, this is more like it.

\- "Oh, you're really mad."

\- "Am I?"

\- "You called me John twice in less than 10 minutes." –I pointed out- "That only happens when you're about to explode."

\- "Then stop playing with the trigger unless you want to get blown to pieces; quite literally now that we have real guns, may I remind you."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "You know what? I'm over this. I'm over you both and I'm definitively over this whole situation. I'm going to find something to trash."

She managed to give a couple steps away from us when Bellamy grabbed her arm. Oh, no, that was a bad idea.

\- "Fuck off, dude!" –Y/N pushed him back- "Don't fucking touch me! You're disgusting!"

\- "Y/N, I'm sorry."

\- "Yeah? Good, you should be sorry for being such a self-absorbed asshole." –Y/N was fuming by now as he pushed him back- "And I'm sorry for myself, for managing to catch feelings for the most disgusting guy in the whole camp! Dude, a Grounder would have been a better investment of my fucking time!"

\- "Y/N, listen to me."

\- "I'm done listening."

\- "But..."

He tried to grab her again but this time, she was faster; she took his arm and twisted it around, making Bellamy grunt in pain and having to turn around, his back to Y/N as he didn't fight her back. She moved closer to him.

\- "Try touching me one more time and I promise you, I will break your pretty face."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Shut up, Bellamy." –I walked up to them- "I got him, Y/N. Go. Take a walk, breath. I'll find you later."

* * *

READER'S POV

Can I get any more fucking stupid? God! I had stormed out of there, pushing Bellamy to the floor and living Murphy with the word in his mouth. I don't need this. Fuck! I don't deserve this! Who the fuck does he think he is to play me like this? I should have broken his nose, maybe then his ugly interior would match his exterior and no one else would make the same mistake as me. I found myself at the front door. Now, this is what I call a sign. I'm getting the fuck out of here.

\- "Hey!" –I called out for the guys that were guarding the entrance- "I'm getting out, open."

\- "Why?"

\- "Where are you going?"

\- "Bellamy asked me to do a quick inspection of the wall from the outside. You know, just to check everything is going smoothly and it isn't climbable in case the Grounders try anything."

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't quick at coming up with dumb stuff like this, you only have to know what and who they feared the most and play with it.

\- "Unarmed?"

\- "Oh, yeah." –I chuckled- "Thanks for reminding me!" –I pointed at one of them- "He told me to get your gun."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because you already have a rifle and he doesn't want any of the other guns going out, remember?"

They looked at each other and whispered for a moment, glancing at me every so often. I can defend myself. Besides, it's not like any Grounders will be walking around here after the bridge, right? They caught Murphy when they could get here, but now they can't, so why are we even worrying?

\- "Alright." –the kid approached me, handing me the gun- "We don't want trouble with Bellamy."

\- "Does anyone?"

I rose my eyebrows and laughed and so did they. Almost too easy. I knew they were going to get in trouble if anyone else found out I was gone but, to be honest, I couldn't have cared any less; I just wanted to get out of there. I need space. Ironic, really.

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

I fucked up, big time. The first person I start catching real feelings for does actually like me back and what do I do? Have sex with someone else. I really am a douche-bag.

\- "Good job, man." –Murphy almost spat at me as I massaged my arm- "You're so lucky I was here."

\- "Why?"

\- "Because Y/N doesn't give a fuck about how big or strong people are, you wrong her? You pay the consequences."

\- "I..."

\- "I don't care. You've hurt my friend because you're an asshole, you're a player; I should have known you had no real feelings for her..."

\- "But I do!"

\- "Oh, really? And you thought the best way to let Y/N know was having sex with Raven just as it looked like you both could be getting somewhere?"

\- "I wasn't sure she felt anything for me."

\- "Tell me again how did you manage to run this camp with that same brain."

\- "Alright, Murphy, I get it. I'm an asshole. Can we move on and look for Y/N? I have to talk to her."

\- "Oh, you really have some explaining to do... but I'd suggest letting her breath first. She can really break your face, trust me, I've seen it."

\- "It didn't mean anything."

\- "What?"

\- "Raven."

\- "You don't have to explain anything to me. The only reason I'm talking with you is because, for some incomprehensible reason, my best friend has feelings for you and you can be sure I will protect her from everything." –he looked at me one last time- "You may be stronger than me, but no one hurts Y/N on my watch without repercussions. And yeah, that is a threat."

\- "Trust me, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt her."

\- "Then why the fuck did you sleep with Raven?!"

\- "Because I thought she was flirting with me to make you jealous!"

Murphy looked at me for a second before bursting in laughter.

\- "Fine, I get it." –I tried to make him stop- "Murphy, shut up."

\- "You're so fucking stupid, man; I really don't know what she sees in you."

\- "It's good to know someone's having fun around here..."

I hadn't finished what I had to say when we heard it: two gunshots in the distance.

\- "That was outside the camp." –I pointed out.

\- "No, no, no...!"

Murphy stormed out of there and towards the camp's door and I followed him, glad to have my gun with me, not fully comprehending why he was so worried about this. I mean, the Grounders had caught him but it wasn't like they could just climb the walls.

\- "What the fuck was that?" –I asked the kid on watch as we got there.

\- "I... we... she..." –he stuttered looking in between me and the woods.

\- "Did Y/N leave?" –Murphy quickly asked and the kid nodded as my eyes widened- "Alone?" –another nod.

\- "I said no one leaves camp! How the fuck did she get out?"

\- "She told us you sent her outside."

\- "Well, I don't have the time for this, she wouldn't shoot just for the sake of it." –Murphy looked at me- "We have to look for her."

\- "Everyone!" –I yelled at the crowd that had formed around us- "Teams of three with a gunner and a tracker. We need to find Y/N. Now!" –as everyone moved to find partners and weapons I faced Murphy- "We are leaving now."

\- "I'd normally mock you and say we are two and not three, but I have to find Y/N." –Murphy walked outside the camp as I followed.

\- "Y/N's our third."

* * *

READER'S POV

Everything was going perfectly fine: I had made it out of the camp, I had a gun and I was at peace; why did anything have to go wrong? It's like the universe is trying to fuck with me. That was the last thing I thought before everything went black. I had sensed eyes on me but I brushed it off thinking it was an animal which, thinking back on it, was also stupid of me considering there were panthers around. When I realized it was actually a Grounder, it was too late; I managed to shoot twice but something hit me on the head and I fell flat on my face. I woke up with a major headache and opened my eyes only to be met with more darkness as I had something covering my face, preventing me from seeing where I was or, more specifically, where I was being carried to. I thought about fighting back but decided against it knowing I had no chance. Next thing I know, I was being thrown to the ground and the thing over my head was pulled away, tearing off a couple hairs from my skull making me yelp in pain. Once my eyes got used to the light, I realized I was in a cell.

\- "A fucking cell!" –I screamed, caring very little who was there- "Another cell? I managed to escape from two just to be thrown into another one? What type of sick joke is this."

Someone moved on the other side of the closed cell, gaining my attention.

\- "You're going to tell us everything about your people, just like the other kid did." –he went straight to the point- "And then, you'll die."

* * *

MURPHY'S POV

Three days. It had been three days since Y/N went missing and practically everyone in camp had given up. It took them two days more than I expected but that didn't mean I was any less mad at all of them.

\- "Murphy, move!" –Connor pushed me forward.

\- "If you touch me one more time...!" –I took out my knife and placed it on his neck.

\- "Hey, hey!" –Bellamy pulled me back- "Enough."

\- "Oh, just who I wanted to see." –I spoke with as much sarcasm in my tone as possible- "Have you given up too? So much for having real feelings for Y/N!" -he pulled me aside- "What? You don't want the other girls to know how you played Y/N and how she's lost because of you!"

\- "Shut up, Murphy." –he let go of me- "You want to know how I feel about Y/N? Fine, I'm pretty sure I love her and I'm not giving up, no matter if it's been three days or three months. I'm finding her and begging her to take me, alright!"

\- "I can see now a bit of why she likes you so much." –he raised an eyebrow at me- "Your eyes talking about her with such passion." –I smiled- "Too fucking bad it took her being fucking stupid and getting out of camp to be caught by the Grounders for you to speak up!"

\- "You don't think I'm dead worried about Y/N?"

\- "No?!" –I mocked him- "I haven't slept since she disappeared, I haven't eaten and I'm pretty sure I'm starting to see double of things. Y/N has been my friend for as long as I can remember, I can't lose her!"

\- "We aren't losing her. We'll find her and then you and I will lock her up in here."

\- "That's the first plan of yours I can fully support."

* * *

READER'S POV

I had lost touch with reality, I didn't know if it was day or night nor how long I had been inside that shithole. They had refused to give me any food since they threw me in there, only giving me enough water so I wouldn't faint from dehydration and they could keep torturing me. Sleep had also been a foreign friend to me. Murphy had told me a little of what they had done to him but this... this was too much. I can't do this anymore. Murphy was right... I'm so sorry. I hope he'll be able to forgive me for being so stupid, getting out of the camp was a dumb move. And all because...

\- "Ready for another round?" –a Grounder came towards the cell's door with a knife on his hand- "It's time to talk."

\- "Fuck you." –I spat some blood.

\- "I just want information." –he opened the cell to pull me out- "Then I'll let you live."

I wanted to laugh but it hurt my throat and the blood in my mouth made it all even harder. The first times I had been able to put up a fight but now I was too tired to even try, and he knew it, which is why this time he was alone: he knew I wouldn't be able to fight him even if I wanted to. Or so he thought. Either he kills me now, or I die trying to escape, but he's not getting anything from me. The torture had started with a couple cuts here and there, which quickly escalated to ripping off my nails, trying to drown me and hitting me so hard that I doubted any part of my body wasn't bruised. I couldn't feel anything by now, which was a plus if we thought positively about the whole thing. He took me outside, it was nighttime so he probably assumed I wouldn't recognize where we were, not that I could see that great.

\- "We'll make it quick this time." –he pushed me on the floor- "One correct answer, one bite of food."

\- "And if I don't answer?"

\- "One stab until you bleed out."

I looked around me. There has to be a way to get out of here.

\- "Who are you?"

\- "Again?" –I looked at him- "I'm Y/N."

\- "Easy question to begin." –he placed a plate with a ridiculously small piece of meat on it, smaller than my pinky- "And to show I'm serious, there's your reward."

Listen, that's better than nothing. I took it and I swallowed it, not really caring to hide how hungry I was.

\- "Good. Now." –he squatted in front of me- "How many of you are there?"

\- "I'm guessing a couple thousand, give it or take."

\- "In that camp?"

\- "In total."

He didn't need to know I meant the Ark, besides, his first question wasn't that specific so my answer was still valid. He seemed okay with it and handed me another bite.

\- "What weapons do you have?"

\- "A little bit of everything."

\- "Be more specific Skaikru or you'll die."

\- "I'm dying either way."

\- "You think this is a game?"

\- "Isn’t it?"

I didn't even see his fists moving to my jaw until I felt the hit and fell to my side, him lying now over me.

\- "You're getting on my nerves."

\- "If you wanted answers, you should have picked someone else." –I spat blood on his face- "I'm not telling you shit."

\- "Then you die."

He sat up and took his knife out but his leg was directly next to my arm, giving me the opportunity I was seeking. I took a longer blade he was carrying on his thigh and I stabbed him on the leg with it, pushing him to the side with all the force I had left. Now, I only have to run.

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

I had spent the last 10 minutes going over everything that had to be done at camp with Clarke, but I'd be lying if I said my mind wasn't elsewhere.

\- "I'm going out again."

\- "Bellamy, you have to stop going out there, it's not safe!"

\- "Y/N is out there!"

\- "It's been four days since she left!"

\- "Murphy was gone for longer!"

\- "Yeah, because the Grounders took him as a prisoner; if they see any of us now, they'd kill us."

\- "Y/N's alive."

\- "You have to stop doing that to yourself."

\- "It's my fault she left! I have to find her!" –I stormed out- "Murphy! Where the hell are you?"

\- "What?" –he came out of his tent.

\- "Let's go."

\- "I thought you'd never ask."

We had been looking for Y/N since we discovered she had left the camp and never came back; we tracked her but we lost the trace down a poodle of water. Everyone in camp had given up, but I wouldn't and I knew Murphy wasn't going to either; that's why we were the only ones leaving that day again because the rest thought she was dead. But she can't, if she died out there after leaving camp because of what I did, I'll never forgive myself, never.

\- "Grounder!" –the kids at the door started shouting.

\- "Not now." –Murphy cursed under his breath.

\- "Why would just one come out here?" –I questioned as Murphy and I approached the door but he simply shrugged his shoulders.

\- "I hope it's not because they are dropping Y/N's body."

\- "Open the door!"

\- "No!" –I yelled- "Why are you letting them in?"

\- "It's no Grounder, it's Y/N, she's alive!"

\- "What!?"

As the door completely opened at first, I didn't see anyone and I was ready to throw a tantrum towards whoever thought this would be a funny joke but then, I saw her: she was lying on the ground. I started screaming her name as I run up to her followed by Murphy who was doing the same; as we got there I dropped to my knees and placed my hands on her face, moving the hair away from it to see her.

\- "Y/N, Y/N!" –Murphy was shouting but suddenly, his voice cracked- "Bellamy..."

\- "What!"

I moved my face to look at him and I followed his gaze: Y/N was bleeding from her abdomen with a blade sticking from her side; I had been so focused on checking her pulse and her face that I had missed the worst part.

\- "Bellamy! React, we have to get her inside! To Clarke!" –Murphy stood up.

\- "Go look for Clarke, I'll take her to my tent." –he looked at me unconvinced- "Go! I'm not losing her because you don't trust me after everything I've said these days."

Murphy nodded and run inside yelling for Clarke while I carefully picked Y/N on my arms and, as I did, she lowly grunted in pain; I barely heard her, but that meant she was still with me.

\- "Y/N, I got you."

\- "Bellamy?"

\- "It's me. I got you, you're safe."

\- "Everything hurts."

\- "I know, I know, but I'm going to take care of you okay? You're going to be okay."

She didn't answer me that time, but I was sure she was still alive. I got to my tent as fast as I could and almost at the same time, Clarke entered with her medkit and followed closely by Murphy.

\- "Oh my God, Y/N!" –Clarke gasped as she saw her- "This is bad."

\- "I don't need you telling me how bad it looks, I need you to tell me what to do to help her."

\- "Alright, alright. Take that booze and wash your hands." –she pointed at a bottle on the floor- "Murphy, if you're going to stay, you have to disinfect your hands too." –she sighed- "What did they do to you?" –she whispered looking inspecting Y/N's body- "What if they infected her too?"

\- "You think they'll send her just like they did with Murphy?" –she nodded- "Then why stab her? She could have died on her way here. She's not infected."

\- "Okay, what now?" –Murphy was quick to inquire, letting the bottle on the table.

\- "First, the wound on her abdomen, then I'll check the rest. I need to take the knife out to disinfect and close the wound."

\- "What do we do?"

\- "Hold her down. If she hasn't passed out, this is going to hurt her and she'll try to move." –she looked at me- "Whatever you do, don't let her move. She could die."

I nodded and prepared for the longest hours of my life.

* * *

MURPHY'S POV

After we helped Clarke with Y/N's abdomen's wound, she kicked us out of there, saying we'd be more of a liability than any help at all. I had to drag Bellamy out of there because he refused to leave Y/N alone.

\- "What if Clarke needs our help?"

\- "Bellamy..."

\- "What if Y/N wakes up and..."

\- "Bellamy!" –I yelled, pulling him by the collar of his jacket- "I know you're worried she'll die without you telling her how you really feel but she's strong and..."

\- "That's not it."

\- "Don't play innocent now. We've been talking about Y/N for the past four days, I know how you feel and I know you're scared."

\- "I'm not scared."

\- "It's okay to be scared of losing someone you love. But that idiot is not dying until I have a moment alone with her to lecture her about her stupid choices and how not listening to me is also stupid. Then I'll let you in to speak to her."

\- "You're okay with this?"

\- "It's not my life, I don't get a saying on Y/N's love life, but I swear I will kill you if you pull any more shit around her. You think what the Grounders did to us is sickening? You'll wish they caught you once I lay my hands on you."

\- "Alright, I get it. No need to get so dark."

\- "Now you just have to wait and hope she feels anything for you still."

* * *

READER'S POV

I woke up and the first thing I heard was the chirping of birds, then I discerned a lot of mixed voices... kids. I... made it? Am I back or did I die? Then It came back: running not really knowing where, a Grounder throwing a knife at me and falling down a hill, left for dead; then I heard rustling of leaves and I opened my eyes to see a small animal walking in front of me towards a puddle of water; I crept towards the water, slowly, until I got there and splashed my face with it and drank a bit, but it hurt to swallow; I tried to rise but I couldn't do it on my own so I moved to a tree and, leaning on it, I managed to sit straight before fully raising; I looked around me and thought I recognized the place so I started walking, very slowly, in the direction I thought was right and a miracle happened and I ended up back in camp. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes.

\- "Hey." –someone spoke next to me and I moved my face to look at them- "How are you feeling?"

\- "Like I fell down here from the Ark."

\- "It's good to know you haven't lost your sense of humor."

\- "Thank you for everything I'm sure you've done, Clarke."

\- "I got some help for the most part." –she smiled at me- "Here, drink something while I go look for them."

\- "Thank you." –I sat on the bed with her help, taking the cup she offered me- "Do I really have to get visits already?"

\- "They asked me to call them as soon as you woke up, they are dead worried about you."

\- "Wait." –I stopped her after I drank the whole thing- "They?"

She nodded, taking my cup and leaving the tent. They? I assumed it was going to be Murphy whom, for sure, will be waiting to kill me. I looked around me not recognizing the place. Where am I? Did they change everything while I was gone? So many questions, so much confusion.

\- "Y/N?"

\- "Bellamy?" –I breathed out, not really trusting my eyes- "You... were worried about me?"

\- "You sound surprised."

\- "That's because I am."

\- "Can I...?" –he motioned the empty space on the bed next to me and I simply nodded, not really knowing where this was going.

\- "Where am I?"

\- "My tent."

\- "Hey, I was looking for you!" –Clarke entered the tent again, leaving the cup full of water next to me- "Murphy will be here soon." –I nodded- "What happened exactly? How did you escape? Did they let you out like Murphy?"

\- "Please Clarke, you don't think they'd play the same trick twice, do you?"

\- "Maybe?"

\- "No. I fought my way out, or at least I wanna think I did. I'm pretty sure I stabbed someone at some point."

\- "Y/N, I'm so sorry."

\- "Chill, Bellamy, I'm tough. I could have stayed there for a couple more days, it was like a resort compared to being bossed around here all..." –I turned to the side and started coughing blood, Clarke holding a bucket for me that she had already prepared- "Fine..." –I sat back up- "I'm lying, I missed even my dumb chores. I never thought I'd be glad to be stuck in here with all of you."

\- "You have to stay in bed at least for a couple of days, alright?"

\- "I'm not even going to complain, I'll lie down for the rest of the month if you want."

\- "You'll recover in a couple days, don't worry."

\- "Thank you, Clarke. I'm terribly glad you got sent down here with the rest of us."

\- "Don't move around too much."

* * *

BELLAMY'S POV

Clarke smiled at Y/N and she nodded as the flap of the tent closed behind Clarke.

\- "Y/N..."

\- "You are in serious trouble Y/N Y/L/N!" –Murphy threatened entering my tent, so I rose from the bed, almost like a chain reaction as Y/N tensed up- "I'm going to kill you."

\- "They tried." –Y/N whispered as Murphy flopped hard on the bed beside her and gave her a disapproving look- "That hurt, asshole!"

\- "That's for joking about dying."

\- "What? Too soon?"

\- "We went every day out to look for you, what the hell were you thinking?"

\- "That I wanted space." –she mused- "And instead I got locked up in a cell again. Unbelievable."

\- "I'm going to kick your ass so hard when you're out of recovery, you're going to go back into lockup in the Ark."

\- "Yeah, love you too buddy." –Y/N rolled her eyes- "There I was, alone in the dark, being tortured thinking 'oh, what could Murphy be doing now? We could be eating berries and laughing at the stupidest shit right now'; I was even thinking of how much I wanted to see your stupid annoying face again and you want to send me back to lockup? That hurts more than my stomach wound."

\- "You're the stupidest person I've ever met."

\- "Now, are you sure of that?" –Y/N chuckled.

\- "Well, our friend over here may be even worse..." –he pointed at me- "...but we've established a truce."

\- "You're friends now?" –her eyes widened looking in between the two of us- "For how long was I gone? A year?"

\- "Four days."

\- "Then I must have entered an alternate universe because last time I saw you both, you wanted to break his face."

\- "That's your job now."

\- "I'm too beaten up to care about that right now."

\- "Then maybe when you're fully recovered and you have talked about your feelings."

\- "Wait, what?"

\- “ll leave you to it."

Murphy rose from the bed, patting me on the back and moving towards the tent's exit.

\- "John Murphy Smit, get your ugly ass back in here before I..." –Y/N attempted to get up from the bed but I was fast enough to push her back down- "Hey, let me go!"

\- "You heard Clarke. You're staying in bed until she lets you out."

\- "Excuse me but since when do you follow Clarke's directions?" –she raised an eyebrow at me- "I'm really in an alternate universe, am I not?"

\- "I'm listening to her because I want you to get better."

\- "Alright, but I can do that in my tent." –she crossed her arms over her chest- "Unless someone took my place while I was gone."

\- "No one can take your place, Y/N."

Her eyes widened looking into mine as if she wasn't sure she had heard me right nor trusted I meant that at all; I sat back down next to her and she shifted, slightly uncomfortable now.

\- "I should have been honest with you since the beginning."

\- "I didn't leave camp because you slept with Raven, Blake, don't think so highly of yourself. I left because I wanted to, I had for a while... you just gave me an excuse but I've learned my lesson; I'm staying inside this new wooden cell until further notice."

\- "Still, I owe you an apology."

\- "For what?"

\- "For not telling you how I really feel about you, for not being clear about my feelings and for being the trigger of this..." –I looked at her wounded body, clenching my jaw.

\- "Bellamy, I'm okay." –she moved her hand to my face and I relaxed my jaw immediately- "Maybe I should have just asked you instead of waiting for you to do anything at all."

\- "I know we weren't together... we aren't together but I felt like I cheated on you with Raven and I can't help but feel this is my fault. I'm sorry Y/N."

\- "You know you've just exculpated yourself from cheating right?" –she chuckled softly- "You can only cheat on me if we're a thing and we aren't, so ease your mind. And, regarding me leaving camp... ask Murphy, I was gonna leave at some point, I already tried once but he caught me."

\- "Y/N..."

\- "Hey, I told you. I'm not going anywhere outside these walls."

\- "You're going to be under my constant supervision from now on."

\- "Oh, am I?" -she raised a playful eyebrow at me as the corner of her lip turned up.

\- "If you take me..."

She pulled me closer, not letting me finish my sentence and forcing me to place my hands at each side of her body in order to not crush her.

\- "I like you. A lot." –she confessed, her face a few centimeters away from mine- "Your move."

\- "I'm so glad you're safe."

I moved my face closer to her and I kissed her; I didn't care if she tasted like blood because I was sure I tasted like the sip of booze I had taken to calm my nerves before coming to see her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I took the chance to slowly made her lay back on the bed, keeping my weight from her body with my arms.

\- “Will you forgive me for being such an asshole?”

\- “You’re gonna have to win that.” -the smug smile on her face did things to me.

\- “I’ll do anything.”

\- “To begin with, you’re gonna stay in here with me until I can get out.” -she tried to fight back a chuckle but failed- “How’s that?”

\- “Nothing would make me happier.” -I smiled kissing her softly once more, resting my forehead against hers as we broke apart to breathe.

\- "I'm glad I'm back." –she moved her face up, kissing my jaw.

\- "And I'm glad you both finally confessed."

\- "Murphy!" –Y/N yelled as soon as he made himself noticed, applauding us from the tent's entrance.

\- "What? I just came back to check you were being safe and not too brusque too soon."

\- "We'll be as rough as we want." –Y/N chuckled below me and I turned to face her, with a smirk on my face- "Go for him." –she smiled mischievously at me.

\- "Murphy!" –I rose threateningly from the bed.

\- "I'm so glad you’re back with us!” -Murphy yelled as he got out of my tent, running away and making Y/N laugh.

\- "Good. Now that you've shown him who's the King here and scared him off for at least 10 minutes..." –I faced her, seeing her tapping the spot next to her on the bed- "...come back here. We have to catch up."

\- "Whatever the hell you want, my Queen."


End file.
